star_wars_rebelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Rebels Wiki:Workshop/Rex
|full name = CT-7567|nickname = Rex Captain Rex 7567 Old Man Gramps|birth date = 22 BBY, Kamino|resides = Kamino|occupation = Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic Captain of the Rebel Alliance|gender = Male|species = Human (Clone of Jango Fett)|hair_color = White|eye_color = Brown|skin_color = Tan|personality = Brave, heroic, intelligent|siblings = Gregor Wolffe Other Clone troopers |family = Jango Fett |allies = Wolffe Gregor Ahsoka Tano Ezra Bridger Kanan Jarrus Garazeb Orrelios Hera Syndulla Chopper Sabine Wren Jun Sato Hondo Ohnaka Ketsu Onyo Jai Kell Alexsandr Kallus|enemies = Alexsandr Kallus (formerly) Arihnda Pryce Thrawn|possessions = Blasters|affiliations = *Galactic Republic (Formerly) **Republic Military (Formerly) ***Grand Army of the Republic (Formerly) ****501st Legion (Formerly) *Rebellion **Phoenix Squadron *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Military ***Phoenix Squadron|shows = Star Wars Rebels Star Wars: The Clone Wars|movie = Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow|book = Ahsoka}}Captain Rex was a Capt ain in the ranks of the Grnad Army of the Republic. He is a member of the Clone Troopers and of the Rebel Alliance. Background Rex was a veteran Clone Captain and Advanced Recon Commando who commanded Torrent Company, a company of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Rex later served as a captain and commander within the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Rex participated in many battles over the course of the Clone Wars. As the captain of the 501st, Rex served as second-in-command to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, whose bravery and unorthodoxy in battle he came to share. In addition to being a close friend of Skywalker he also became close friends with Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. He was close friends with Marshal Commander Cody, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom Rex was also well acquainted with. Rex and his companions often worked together during the front-line campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Throughout his career, Rex proved to be an effective leader who truly cared for the men under his command, even as he began to doubt his own future—and those of his clone brethren—in the Republic. His leadership was put to the ultimate test at the Battle of Umbara, when he was forced to lead the 501st Legion under the obstinate and aggressive Jedi General Pong Krell, a secret Separatist agent. Rex's experiences with Krell forced him to reappraise his rigid adherence to orders, however this had not been the first time Rex had questioned his purpose and orders. A notable example had been during the Battle of Saleucami, when he allowed the clone deserter Cut Lawquane stay out of the war. Rex used his combat skills and training to help train local insurgents on Onderon to emancipate their world. Rex's faith in the Republic was sorely tested by events such as the framing of Tano and the murder of his long-time comrade Fives, who had gone rogue after unearthing an anti-Jedi directive that had been bred into all of the Republic's clone troopers. Fives's death led him to uncover his inhibitor chip, which enabled him and his long-time friend Ahsoka to escape Order 66 during the Siege of Mandalore. After living on Seelos with fellow Clone veterans Commanders Gregor and Wolffe, Rex joined the Phoenix Cell and reunited with his old friend Tano. Rex also became a reliable ally of the Spectres rebel cell and forged enduring friendships with the Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Ezra Bridger. During the early stages of the Rebellion, Rex would use his skills and knowledge to help advance the Rebel Alliance's cause. He was eventually promoted to the rank of commander and fought in the climactic Battle of Endor, which saw the death of Emperor Palpatine, the redemption of his former Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and the destruction of the second Death Star. Miscellaneous Promotional SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:Rebels3x01 0622.jpg File:Rebels3x01 0669.jpg File:Rebels3x01 0700.jpg File:Rebels3x01 0741.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1157.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1497.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1499.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1503.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1539.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1599.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1617.jpg File:Rebels3x01 1814.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2177.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2328.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2352.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2514.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2562.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2975.jpg File:Rebels3x01 2322.jpg File:Rebels3x01 3004.jpg File:Rebels3x01 3007.jpg